Crossing Paths
by Suspense42
Summary: SVU, Crossing Jordan, Cold Case crossover if you dont watch all of these programs DONT WORRY there will be character descriptions. SERIAL KILLER ON THE LOOSE! you want more READ! and please REVEIW! K and C
1. Chapter 1

Just a quick note, both of us (this was co-written by two people) live in New Zealand and until TV 1 TV 3 and Sky 1 (cable TV) get their acts together and start showing the NEW seasons... well...you get the picture

this is a crossover between SVU, Cold Case will come into it in chapter 5 and Crossing Jordan in chapter 13 onwards... for those of you who don't watch all of these programs we will post a short description of the characters will be posted at the beginning

* * *

A rubbish truck drove by an ally, as it went past, the man on the side yelled out for the driver to stop. He did and the man jumped off, running into the ally he stops 

"Holy sh- CALL AN AMBULENCE!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alleyway**

Olivia and Stabler ducked under the yellow tape, one of the police saw them and pointed to the rubbish-truck man; they nodded and walked up to him

"Detectives Stabler, Benson, SVU, you the one that found her?"

"Yea, she was in a real bad way, passed out, blood all over the place man I've never seen so much blood and it was all over the place and the ambulance took hours and she was just lying there passed out and blood coming from her and…."

"O-ok sir we're going to need you to calm down just take some deep breaths... Now, tell us what happened"

"Me'n Ernie were driving on our rounds when we passed here and I saw a foot sticking out so I yelled for Ernie to stop, he did 'nd I jumped off to see if the person needed help. Then I saw the blood and yelled for Ernie to call an ambulance and then it came and took her away"

"And did you recognize the girl at all?"

He shakes his head

"Could you give us a DNA sample…..?"

"Callum Matheson, You think **_I_** did that to her? No way man, that's messed up!"

"We just need to clear you from the suspect list"

"Fine, but I'm telling you, I didn't do it"

Elliot pulled out a swab

"Open your mouth please"

The man opened and Elliot wiped the swab around the inside of his mouth before putting it back in its case

"Thank you; we'll contact you if we need anymore details"

"So I can go?"

Olivia nodded and the man turned to go, then he turned back

"Hey, is she gonna be ok?"

"We don't know yet"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At the hospital**

Nurse- "Id estimate she would be around 12 years old, bruising on her thighs and genitals, 2 stab wounds, broken rib- she was raped and severely beaten, she's lucky she made it this far"

Olivia- "What's her current condition?"

Nurse- "She's having emergency surgery to repair the damage to her lung- when her rib was broken, the force was great enough that it punctured her left lung"

Olivia- "What are her chances of survival?"

Nurse-"She's looking good, but I wouldn't put her above 70"

They looked through the window

Doctor – "CLEAR"

The mystery girl arched as her heart is shocked back to life, Olivia winched in sympathy

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE **REVEIW**!

thank you from _**K**_ and _**C**_ (the authors) : )


	2. Chapter 2

**Headquarters **

Elliot- "12 year old white female, found this morning in an alley badly beaten and raped"

Cragen- "We talked to her yet?"

Olivia- "Nope, she's still in surgery to repair her lung, the nurse put her chances at no more than 70"

Fin- "Who found her?"

Olivia- "Callum Matheson"

Fin- "We got his DNA?"

Elliot- "It's at the lab right now but until we can get a rape kit its useless"

Munch- "What about the ally where she was found? Anything?"

Olivia- "There was less blood than there should have been had she gotten the injuries there, also blood drips, leading to the road"

Fin- "Wait, she was dumped?"

Elliot nodded

Olivia- "From the amount of blood and the conditions, CSU puts the time around 5am"

Fin- "But that makes no sense-if she lives she might be able toID her attackers, plus, she's as good as dead anyway so why not finish the job?"

Olivia shrugged

Munch- "What else have we got"?

Elliot- "Nothin'"

Munch- "So until the girl wakes up we've got squat"

Olivia- "Well when she's out of surgery we can perform a rape kit"

Cragen- "This is going to be tricky"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**24-7 Shop **

Fin and Munch walked into the shop and flashed their badges

Munch- "we'd like to speak to the owner please"

Checkout boy- "uuumm… sure I guess, Brian!"

A middle-aged man came out from the back rubbing at his eyes

"I tol' you, don' be disturbin' me!"

Boy- "ummm it's the police"

Brian- "yea and what do they want?"

Fin- "do you mind if we look at your surveillance recording of last night"

Brian- "why"

Fin- "its to help in our rape inquiry"

Brian- "rape?"

Munch- "yea, girl found last night"

Brian- "what's in it for me"

Munch and Fin looked at each other

Munch- "the warm fuzzy feeling that comes from doing something good"

Brian- "sorry, that doesn't work, if it was green and had the dollar sign on it however…."

Munch- "you arrogant little…"

Fin- "-how about, either you give us the tape or we get a search warrant and come back later?"

Brian shrugged and walked off

Fin pulled out his phone and punched in a number

Fin- "sonofa…. Hi Casey, yea we need a search warrant for this guys shop…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_K_** and I planned to do this at her house today but her internet stuffed up so we gave up

**LawNorderlover01**- LOL, being a big fan of this site, I understand your frustration with us for not putting loads into a chapter, bear with us, we are planning to update once a week, since we are writing it at the same time, we are trying to keep ahead of you guys to prevent delays. This one's a shorty but I'll see what we can do to make the future chapters longer.

**Somedaycelebrity**- we'll see what we can do about reviewing your story, it definately wont be this week though, we are both swamped with homework although **_K_** got extentions on all of her stuff (LUCKY!)

**DF**- thank you, that's sweet, we had her waking up around then anyway. I just wanted to check with you :-), I hope you find this story, we would be glad to hear your opinions and suggestions


	3. Chapter 3

**Headquarters **

Munch- "5 Vehicles drove passed the ally between 4 and 6 and 3 of those stopped in front of it "

Fin taped three printouts to the whiteboard

Fin- "The Blue Honda is registered to a Mr. Kyle Hernik and the green Mitsubishi is registered to Mrs. Jordan Roberts"

Cragen- "And the van?"

Munch- "Is a mystery, we checked the license plate and it's registered to a Mr. Harold Parker but he owns a red Honda, not a white van"

Elliot- "It's got some sort of writing and logo on the side, can we blow that up?"

Fin- "Already did, it's a post company 'Express couriers', we checked it out and it doesn't exist"

Cragen- "Great, anything else?"

Fin shook his head

Cragen- "what about the victim?"

Olivia- "Her condition has stabilized and she's out of surgery, they're doing a rape kit as we speak"

Cragen- "ok, Munch, Fin find that van, Olivia, Elliot, talk to the owners of those other vehicles, we'll call you back when we get results from the kit"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Residence of Jordan Roberts **

"I decided to head into work early because I've been falling a bit behind, anyway I stopped because I though I saw something moving, I was going to go and check it out but then I thought of all those horror stories you hear about dark alleys late at night and chickened out…maybe if I hadn't that poor girl would be better off"

Olivia- "Did you see a white van in the area?"

"Yea, there was one at the lights after I drove off, it had some writing on it… Express somethingorother"

Elliot- "Did you get a look at whoever was driving?"

"Nah- he had tinted windows"

Elliot- "is there anything else you can remember about the van?"

"Just that he seemed in a big hurry"

Elliot- "what makes you say that?"

"Took off really fast the second the lights changed"

Elliot- "in which direction?"

"Straight ahead"

Olivia- "Thank you for your time, if you think of anything else please let us know"

"I just hope you get the bastard"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Residence of Kyle Hernik **

Olivia- "Sir could you tell us why you stopped outside the alley?"

"I-I was on my way home from a-a- friends and I had some rubbish in the car and there was bin so I … is it true? You found a girl there?"

Elliot- "Yea, could we have the name of your, _friend_?"

He blushed

"Erm, Judy Mathews"

Olivia- "Thank you, you didn't notice anything … odd about the alley?"

"No"

Elliot- "Did you see a white courier van around the area?"

"No"

Olivia- "Could you give us a DNA sample?"

He nodded wordlessly, Elliot took the sample

Olivia- "Well thank you for your time, let us know if you recall anything that could help us"

Again, the man nodded and they left

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Outside **

Olivia- "well they both seem to have pretty good alibis"

Elliot nodded

"Better check them out anyway"

There was an awkward silence in the car until

"Sooo…how are things at home?"

"Quiet as the grave now that Kathy 'nd the kids've left"

"Lonely?"

He looked for a minute as though he was going to tell her it was none of her business, but then he glanced at her and his expression softened

"Yea"

"You know you're always welcome at my place if you need some company"

"Thanks 'Liv"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Headquarters **

Fin was taping photos of the girl onto the whiteboard as he spoke to Olivia, Elliot and Much; Cragen was in his office on the phone

"Warner called with the results, no semen but there was spermacide, the attacker used a condom, they found a hair though, traces of something on her thigh and a partial fingerprint-the guys hands were covered in grease, the DNA doesn't match Kyle Hernik or Callum Matheson, no-one in the system either, the fingerprint is the same"

"What about the bruising and that? Anything?"

"So far, our best guess is a baseball bat or something similar"

"Who could hate a 12 year old so much?"

"That's what we have to find out, how are we going on the van?"

"Nothing"

Just then, Cragen hung up and beckoned to them

"We just got a report in, 2 years ago a girl was dumped in Philly with the same MO, white van was spotted fleeing the scene, she died, they're sending a couple of detectives over with the box to help us work the case"

Everyone groaned

Fin- "How many is a couple?"

Cragen- "two, Detectives Rush and Valens"

Elliot- "two is two to many"

"Well, there's nothing I can do, as soon as they heard about the case, the detectives wanted in, besides, they may be helpful"

Everyone looked at him skeptically

"In the meantime, there's nothing more you can do until they arrive so go home"

"When are they arriving?"

"They're on the plane now"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Maverick500**-thanks for the comment,glad you liked it.

**MariskaRose-**it's nice to hear such positive comments. We will try and keep such high standards.

**Tria246815-**thanks for reviewing. But if we told you paired up, sorry that will be telling.

**nera-**thanks for reviewing.

You guys are so sweet...luv from _**K**_.


	4. Chapter 4

**3am, Olivia's apartment**

Hammering on door

Olivia- "alright, alright im coming"

She crawled out of bed and pulled on a blue robe over the black tank top and short shorts she used as sleepwear, tying the belt, she reached her door and looked through the peephole, before blinking with surprise. Opening the door, she greeted him

"Elliot?"

He looked a mess

"Um hi Liv, im sorry its just, well the house seemed so empty and I couldn't bear it and, well, ill go now, sorry"

He turned to go and she grabbed his shoulder

"Elliot, its alright, stay."

He looked at her

"Its ok with you?"

She nodded and moved to the side to let him in, he looked at her again and went in. Closing the door behind them, she pointed to her couch

"Sit."

She ordered, wearily he did as he was told and she went into the kitchen to put the jug on

"What do you want?"

She called

"Coffee? Tea?"

"Coffee please"

"Milk? Sugar?"

"No thanks"

When the coffee was ready, she poured two cups and took them through to the other room

"Here you go"

She handed him a cup and sat on the couch beside him, he watched her intently. tucking her feet under her she took a sip and asked

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head slightly and smiled, still not taking his eyes off her

"It was just the emptiness, it got to me, im alright now, I can go if you want"

"No, there's no point in you driving back now- you'll never get any sleep"

He nodded

"This couch folds out into a bed, you can sleep on that"

He nodded again and she noticed a hunger in his eyes, for the warmth of another body, it was starting to unnerve her and she cleared her throat nervously as she felt heat rise in her cheeks

"Um Elliot?"

"Sorry"

He looked away for a moment to take a sip of his coffee, a minute later his eyes roamed back to her and over her body

"Your beautiful, you know that?"

She blushed and finished her coffee before moving to take the mug out to the kitchen but Elliot pulled her back. Tingling spread from her wrist throughout her body at his touch and she couldn't suppress a shiver, he smiled and trailed his fingertips lightly over her arm and shoulder, causing her to shut her eyes and tremble, he moved his hand to cradle the back of her head and she opened her eyes to gaze into his

"We cant"

She whispered as her drew her closer

"Why not"

He asked his lips inches from her own

"Its against the rules"

"Do you care?"

"No"

They both smiled and he closed the gap. He started off gently but soon he wanted more, he bit down on the lower lip causing her to gasp, he pressed into her mouth, exploring, tasting as his other hand ran up her leg to her hip where it remained, pulling her closer he crushed her body against him, wanting her as close as possible.

He undid the hasty knot in her robe and pushed it slowly down over her shoulders, moving his mouth away he trailed it down the line of her jaw to her neck, she wispered something into his hair, he kept on, planting kisses along her collarbone.

Suddenly she pushed him away hard and leapt off the couch as though she'd been scolded, gasping in shock he saw tears running down her cheeks as she gasped for air

"Get out!"

She choked; he stared at her uncomprehending

"I said GET OUT"

She screamed at him, he had never seen her like this, he was confused, she seemed as though she was enjoying herself before then…this

"Are you deaf or something? Get out of my house"

She turned and ran into her bedroom, he followed and watched as she lay facedown on her bed crying

"Olivia?"

"Get away from me, leave me alone!"

There was nothing else he could do: he left

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

tria-thats one of the pairings(to your liking?).

nera-thanks for your sweet reviews.

alteredstateofbeing-thanks for browsing.

chaser1-your wish is my command,we updated...finally ; )

sidleidol-glad you found the story again.

_we decided_ _that for every 4 reviews we will add a chapter._

_sorry for the wait we have exams this week and we got a chance to update today because a pipe burst at our school so they_

_formally closed the school for the rest of the day...we had nothing to do with it...i swear!_

_luv K & C_


	5. Chapter 5

**Headquarters**

"This is Detective Lilly Rush, she worked the original case and this is her partner Scotty Valens"

Cragen introduced a fragile-looking blonde woman with hair that looked like it hadn't seen a comb for the past week and determined blue eyes and her partner who had short black hair and dark brown eyes that spoke of mischief.

"Detective's John Munch, Fin Tutuola, Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler"

They each raised their hands when their names were called

"Munch can fill you in on what we have so far then you can fill us in on your case"

They nodded and Munch sighed and stood up

"Unidentified rape victim about 12 years found yesterday morning in an alley raped and beaten, hospital called this morning and she's on the verge waking up, camera footage from the shop across the road showed a white van with a non-existent company name on its side and another cars registration plates, did I miss anything?"

None of the others said anything so he sat down and gestured for Detective Rush to start

"Ok, 12 year old, never identified, raped and beaten thoroughly, then dumped in an alley, she died later from her injuries – a broken rib and 2 stab wounds, the only lead we had was a white van with 'Express courier' written in red letters on its side and a picture of an envelope and, you guessed it, stolen registration plate these two cases are exactly the same except for the fact that your girl is going to pull through"

"And they happened in different states"

"That to"

"Your attacker use a condom?"

"Yup, but we got a hair an unknown substance on her leg and a partial fingerprint, the guy had filthy hands-covered in grease like the stuff you get when working with cars"

"Our girl got the same, we thought he may be a mechanic"

"Did you follow it up?"

"Yea, interviewed every garage in the god-damned city, all the mechanics had an alibi bar 4 and we never got enough to convict any of them"

She pulled a face that clearly communicated her frustration at not being able to put anyone behind bars, for a moment, they sympathized with her, they had all been in that situation at one point, then she was back to being the unwanted newcomer.

She started pulling photos out of a box next to the whiteboard and sticking them up, they were black-and-whites of a young girl, clearly showing the injuries, which killed her along with many others, also, there was one, in full colour. Once they were all stuck up, she stepped back and looked at all the pictures

"Thought so"

She said

"What?" Olivia asked

"Well I couldn't be sure until I saw them side by side, but, these girls look as though they could be sisters"

The other detectives looked past the injuries

Fin- "same colour hair, similar face shape… I see what you mean"

Scotty- "lets check that out"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Warner's office**

"DNA confirmed, your girls were sisters, well half sisters, but here's the weird thing, I ran the DNA against everything we had, and the DNA was highly compatible with the DNA from the hairs"

Det. Valens- "Meaning…"

"The guy that raped these girls was related to them, probably their father"

Detective Valens looked shocked, Fin only raised his eyebrows

"I ran the DNA through the system and got this"

She showed them two police file reports

"These guys are half brothers, the girl's rapist is their father, both were convicted for rape"

Fin- "So, so far this guy has fathered 4 children that we know about, the two males are doing time for rape, he raped and beat up both of his daughters, one of the girls is dead, and the other one is recovering in hospital"

Scotty- "one happy family"

Fin- "where's mum?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WOO! WE HAD OUR LAST EXAM TODAY!

anywho, 7 reviews! that definately qualifys for a new chapter **:muahahaha, K just bumped her kneee, hehehehe punishment for editing my spelling:**

(_C is alittle high today on sugur...end of exams...u know)_

nera- love your reviews: short, sweet and to the point.

tria- glad it is to your liking

chaser- once again, your wish is our command

CynthiaB- we cant wait to see what happens either :lol, still working on chapter... 15? i think it is

SvUfan- yes that does count :lol: it is good to know we are doing something right :-)

Country- neither can we

SVU Lover4ever- same here, SVU, Cold Case and Crossing Jordan ROCK! as with chaser, your wish is our comand :lol:


End file.
